Википалантир:Авторы статей/Белег
Ссылки на версии и разницы версий статей могут не функционировать. Статья Beleg в англоязычной Википедии. * 2011-08-26 02:05 (diff) Faolin42 (added 'and') * 2011-07-17 16:24 (diff) Faolin42 (British spelling, thralldom -> thraldom) * 2011-03-19 20:42 (diff) Faolin42 (Linked to Halmir, House of Haleth, added See also's) * 2011-03-16 13:19 (diff) Faolin42 (Added template, added TolkienGateway link for the image, linked to Common Speech,) * 2011-02-16 15:15 (diff) BlueMoonlet (/* Friendship with Túrin */ Gurthang) * 2011-02-16 14:45 (diff) BlueMoonlet (/* Name */ Edit footnote) * 2011-02-16 14:43 (diff) BlueMoonlet (/* Name */ Spruce up section) * 2011-02-16 14:36 (diff) BlueMoonlet (Move verse) * 2011-02-16 14:35 (diff) BlueMoonlet (Move sentence) * 2011-02-16 14:32 (diff) BlueMoonlet (/* Battles */ Rename and split sections) * 2011-02-16 14:31 (diff) BlueMoonlet (/* Battles */ Beef up basic storyline) * 2011-02-03 06:39 (diff) Lord Opeth (added characters introduced in 1977 using HotCat) * 2011-01-18 02:31 (diff) Faolin42 (added captains using HotCat) * 2010-12-18 00:44 (diff) Faolin42 (Link to Beren and Huan) * 2010-11-30 22:47 (diff) Faolin42 (Added de, eu links) * 2010-11-05 02:24 (diff) Faolin42 (Added ) * 2010-11-01 08:33 (diff) Twas Now (link) * 2010-08-13 14:24 (diff) Tttom (Undid revision 378677130 by A.Gayevsky (talk:A.Gayevsky talk)restore image) * 2010-08-13 07:56 (diff) A.Gayevsky (Use of subjective fan art should be eschewed, so that people are able to picture the character as they imagined him, not as someone drew him.) * 2010-06-24 14:50 (diff) (minor) Lightlowemon (clean up, replaced: → (5), typos fixed: eg. → e.g. using AWB) * 2010-02-02 15:53 (diff) 194.66.238.27 (anon) (/* Name */ Doraith -> Doriath) * 2009-03-28 01:20 (diff) Winterwater * 2009-03-27 18:43 (diff) Spidern (general cleanup, tag) * 2009-02-26 17:40 (diff) 128.122.36.34 (anon) (capitalization) * 2008-11-22 18:46 (diff) 86.133.105.184 (anon) * 2007-11-06 05:02 (diff) (minor) Tttom (tweak) * 2007-10-23 15:21 (diff) (minor) Thu (Sp.) * 2007-10-12 03:11 (diff) Tttom * 2007-10-12 02:55 (diff) Tttom (removed bot delete image note replaced with former image) * 2007-08-08 17:20 (diff) YLSS (added pictures and Tolkienchar) * 2007-08-04 13:42 (diff) 84.171.228.97 (anon) * 2007-07-06 18:30 (diff) 66.227.183.22 (anon) (tellmore about turin's fate) * 2007-07-06 18:26 (diff) 66.227.183.22 (anon) (turin takes belegs sword and turin dies upon it) * 2007-06-20 23:29 (diff) (minor) Tttom (added illustration) * 2007-06-04 15:14 (diff) TheFarix (Remove redundent template, see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WP:SPOILER) * 2007-05-31 14:00 (diff) (minor) Thu (Sp.) * 2007-04-25 04:15 (diff) (minor) Randalllin (/* King of Arnor */ added category) * 2007-04-23 21:02 (diff) (minor) Thu (Sp.) * 2007-04-21 21:15 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-14 13:55 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-14 04:47 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-14 04:46 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-14 04:44 (diff) Tttom (cleaned up links) * 2007-04-14 04:23 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-13 23:24 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-13 21:48 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-13 21:40 (diff) Tttom (added image) * 2007-04-13 20:04 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-13 20:03 (diff) Tttom * 2007-04-13 20:03 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-13 19:58 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-04-13 19:57 (diff) Tttom (added additional clarifying information & citations & present tense as per MoS) * 2007-04-05 04:39 (diff) Tttom (/* In the service of Doriath */ added footnote) * 2007-04-04 10:54 (diff) (minor) Thu (Sp.) * 2007-03-27 17:36 (diff) 136.142.83.15 (anon) * 2007-03-09 22:55 (diff) Tttom * 2007-03-05 12:37 (diff) Madhava 1947 * 2007-03-05 12:34 (diff) Madhava 1947 * 2007-03-05 12:33 (diff) Madhava 1947 * 2007-03-05 12:31 (diff) Madhava 1947 * 2007-03-05 12:30 (diff) 203.101.61.7 (anon) * 2007-03-02 22:41 (diff) (minor) Tttom * 2007-03-01 08:53 (diff) (minor) Thu (Sp.) * 2007-02-26 02:13 (diff) 208.120.16.254 (anon) (minor additions) * 2007-02-26 02:11 (diff) 208.120.16.254 (anon) (minor additions) * 2007-02-26 01:12 (diff) 208.120.16.254 (anon) (minor additions) * 2007-02-24 03:58 (diff) 208.120.16.254 (anon) (added additional clarifying information) * 2007-02-24 03:49 (diff) 208.120.16.254 (anon) (added additional clarifying information) * 2007-02-23 23:08 (diff) 208.120.16.254 (anon) (added additional clarifying information) * 2007-02-23 16:17 (diff) 208.120.16.254 (anon) (added evidence of Beleg's origin) * 2006-10-13 12:18 (diff) Uthanc (tweaks) * 2006-10-05 23:02 (diff) (minor) Gildir (Added "of that name") * 2006-09-14 23:35 (diff) (minor) Wereon * 2006-09-12 20:37 (diff) (minor) Kaobear (clean up using AWB) * 2006-09-12 18:22 (diff) (minor) Jor (clean up, Replaced: Elves (Middle-earth) → Elf (Middle-earth) using AWB) * 2006-09-11 15:06 (diff) (minor) Kaobear ( ) * 2006-08-24 20:40 (diff) Blueskelton * 2006-07-13 00:59 (diff) Carcharoth (add category) * 2006-04-11 16:28 (diff) 206.107.254.41 (anon) * 2006-04-03 09:14 (diff) Bluebot (fixing links bad links using AWB) * 2006-03-20 22:07 (diff) (minor) YurikBot (robot Adding: Cuthalion) * 2006-01-03 10:28 (diff) Karl Dickman (proper name exp;anation) * 2005-07-09 08:49 (diff) 210.19.66.3 (anon) * 2005-06-29 11:03 (diff) 80.177.152.156 (anon) * 2005-05-16 22:49 (diff) 194.249.49.16 (anon) * 2004-10-30 01:40 (diff) (minor) LegolasGreenleaf * 2004-09-16 13:42 (diff) (minor) Anárion (link epessë) * 2004-09-11 21:58 (diff) (minor) Aris Katsaris (categ rename) * 2004-08-06 14:56 (diff) 12.72.203.109 (anon) * 2004-07-05 12:57 (diff) Ausir * 2004-07-03 00:16 (diff) (minor) MakeRocketGoNow (Category:Middle-earth characters) * 2004-06-20 09:39 (diff) 217.83.219.194 (anon) (rephrasing of his death) * 2004-06-04 04:50 (diff) Template namespace initialisation script (anon) * 2004-04-11 12:48 (diff) Ausir * 2004-04-11 12:35 (diff) Ausir * 2004-03-10 16:30 (diff) Jor (Large expansion) * 2004-01-05 17:03 (diff) Jor (Beleg of Arnor linked) * 2004-01-05 17:00 (diff) Jor (Article on *first* Beleg created) * 2004-01-05 16:58 (diff) Jor (moved to "Beleg_of_Arnor") Перевод с дополнениями и изменениями в русской Википедии: * 2011-11-11 14:07 (diff) Abiyoyo (шаблон) * 2011-09-03 22:28 (diff) (minor) Iluvatar (шаблон) * 2011-09-01 19:31 (diff) (minor) Iluvatar (/* Биография */унифицирование сносок с помощью AWB) * 2011-08-25 00:06 (diff) Iluvatar (Толкин-эльф :) Убрал автора иллюстрации (в инфобоксе он не к месту. Указан в описании файла)) * 2011-07-05 13:54 (diff) (minor) Iluvatar (+источник, -цитата не к месту, автор иллюстрации - Том Лобэк (хотя в некоторых языковых разделах указан Толкин)) * 2011-06-10 15:40 (diff) Feanor Eldarian * 2011-02-11 22:44 (diff) (minor) AntiKrisT (Удaлeнa http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Категория:Эльфы; Дoбaвлeнa Средиземья с помощью HotCat) * 2010-09-26 22:15 (diff) Iluvatar (убрал тафтологию) * 2010-09-10 07:50 (diff) Feanor Eldarian (викификация, стилевые правки) * 2010-09-06 18:16 (diff) Iluvatar (ссылки) * 2010-09-06 18:05 (diff) Iluvatar (орфография) * 2010-09-06 06:56 (diff) Iluvatar (дополнение) * 2010-01-02 09:42 (diff) 89.110.17.67 (anon) * 2009-12-19 18:46 (diff) Cancelina * 2009-09-11 11:00 (diff) Feanor Eldarian * 2009-06-02 07:11 (diff) Kuso * 2009-05-05 16:28 (diff) (minor) Yuriy75 ( ) * 2009-05-01 20:08 (diff) Tiskin * 2009-05-01 19:47 (diff) Tiskin * 2009-05-01 19:45 (diff) Tiskin * 2009-05-01 19:11 (diff) 62.33.70.194 (anon) * 2009-05-01 19:11 (diff) 62.33.70.194 (anon) (← Новая страница: «Белег Куалион-Могучий Лук.Искусный лучник и командир пограничной стражи Дориата…»)